headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Uncanny X-Men 168
"Professor Xavier Is a Jerk!" is the story title to the 168th issue of the superhero fantasy series Uncanny X-Men, published by Marvel Comics. It is the twenty-sixth issue of the series released under its current title. The story was written by Chris Claremont with artwork by Paul Smith. Smith also composed the cover art illustration and embellishment for this issue. The story was inked by Bob Wiacek with coloring by Glynis Wein and letters by Tom Orzechowski. It was edited by Louise Jones. This issue shipped with an April, 1983 cover date and carried a cover price of 60 cents per copy (US). This issue is a Kitty Pryde spotlight story. Enraged at having been demoted to the "b-team", the New Mutants, Kitty sets off to prove her worth to Professor Charles Xavier. Alone in the mansion, she encounters three members of the alien race known as the Sidri. Professor Charles Xavier deals with overcoming the physical symptoms of his new clone body with some help from Lilandra Neramani. Meanwhile, Scott Summers is down in Shark Bay, Florida taking some time off where he reunites with his old flame, Lee Forrester. Later, he meets a woman who is a dead ringer for his late love, Jean Grey. Synopsis Appearances * Sprite, Kitty Pryde * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Storm, Ororo Munroe * Wolverine, James Howlett * Amanda Sefton * Illyana Rasputin * Lee Forrester * Lilandra Neramani * Lockheed * Stevie Hunter * Sidri hunters (3) * Corsair, Christopher Summers * Havok, Alexander Summers * Madelyne Pryor * Paolo * New Mutants (2) Kitty Pryde and Illyana Rasputin only. * X-Men (6/7) Six members of the X-Men appear in this issue. The count goes up to seven after Kitty is brought onto the team as a probationary member. * Humans * Clones (2) Charles Xavier has a new cloned body, which he developed following the X-Men's last battle with the Brood.Madelyne Pryor is a clone of Jean Grey, though this information will not be revealed for some time to come yet. * Mutants * Shi'ar (1) Lilandra Neramani is the only Shi'ar present in this story. * Sidri * New York :* Westchester County ::* Salem Center ::* 73 Willingdon Road ::* Stevie Hunter's dance studio ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :::* Danger Room :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* 59th Street * Alaska :* Anchorage * Florida :* Shark Bay * Bamf doll * Cyclops' glasses * [[Arcadia/MU|The Arcadia]] * Energy projection The Sidri can project blasts of energy. * Intangibility This is Kitty Pryde's main mutant power. It is canceled out after she is hit by a Sidri energy blast. * Invulnerability Represented by Colossus as he deflects the Sidri energy beam. * Pyrokinesis Demonstrated as flame-breath from Lockheed. * Telepathy Charles Xavier maintains telepathic contact with Kitty Pryde. Notes & Trivia * UPC barcode: 7148602461. * There are two different cover variations of this issue, with only minimal differences between them. Some covers show a rectangular cover price box, while others show an M-shaped cover price box. The M-shaped cover price box issues show an image of Spider-Man in place of the UPC scan. There is no difference between the two versions in terms of distribution ratio or collector's value. The reason behind the two versions is that one is the direct market edition (m-shaped) and the other is the newsstand edition (rectangle). * In the United Kingdom, this issue originally sold for .25 GBP. In Canada, this issue originally sold of .75 CAD. * There is no letters column for this issue. * This issue includes a one-page feature called "Kitty's Kostume Korner", which includes fan-submitted costume designs for Kitty Pryde's new costume. * The title to this issue, "Professor Xavier is a Jerk!", is also the first line of dialogue in the story as spoken by Kitty Pryde. * Cyclops temporarily leaves the team beginning with this issue. * Wolverine temporarily leaves the team to explore matters of personal importance. If you wanna see what Wolvie does next, go check him out in ''Wolverine'' #1 - the Canadian Canucklehead's very first #1 issue! (one of many to come). * This is the first appearance of Madelyne Pryor, who bears a strong resemblance to Jean Grey. She makes a cameo appearance at the end of this issue only. Madelyne will become a prominent figure in issues to come and she will eventually be revealed to be a clone of Jean Grey. * This is the first and only known appearance of Paolo, who is a member of Lee Forrester's crew. * Kitty Pryde was demoted to New Mutant status in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #167. * Kitty Pryde and Illyana Rasputin are the only members of the New Mutants that appear in this issue. * Amanda Sefton has a Bamf doll. A Bamf is a fictionalized representation of Nightcrawler that appeared in the "Kitty's Fairy Tale" story from ''Uncanny X-Men'' #153. * This is the first issue where the dragon is given the name, Lockheed. He first appeared as an aspect of "Kitty's Fairy Tale" in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #153. His first actual appearance was in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #166. * Professor X is seen smoking a pipe in this issue - a habit he has not engaged in since the early days of this series. * The Sidri appeared last in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #154. Professor X makes a comment about how they destroyed the mansion at that time. * Christopher Summers makes a cameo appearance only in this issue. * Alex Summers makes a cameo appearance only in this issue. Creator index * This is Chris Claremont's seventy-eighth issue of ''Uncanny X-Men'' as writer (not including annuals and special editions). It is his seventy-seventh consecutive issue on the series. It his seventy-seventh issue of the title featuring the "All New, All Different" X-Men. It is his twenty-sixth issue of the series under the title of The Uncanny X-Men. Prior to ''Uncanny X-Men'' #142, the series was just known as X-Men. * This is Paul Smith's fourth issue of ''Uncanny X-Men'' as penciler. It is also his fourth issue of the series as cover artist and cover inker. * This is Bob Wiacek's fifteenth issue of ''Uncanny X-Men'' as inker. * This is Glynis Wein's forty-third issue of ''Uncanny X-Men'' as colorist. * This is Tom Orzechowski's forty-third issue of ''Uncanny X-Men'' as letterer. * This is Louise Jones' thirty-second issue of ''Uncanny X-Men'' as editor. Reprints Just want the story, but don't wanna shell out a crap-load of money to buy the original issue? No worries. Here are some more places where you can read "Professor Xavier Is a Jerk!" :* 40 Years of X-Men, DVD-ROM collection; low-resolution PDF files. Retails at $49.99 (US). :* Essential X-Men 4, Black and white trade paperback reprint series. Retails at $16.99 (US). :* Uncanny X-Men: From the Ashes (TPB), Color trade paperback collection. Retails at $14.95 (US). :* Women of Marvel 2, Color trade paperback collection. Retails at $24.99 (US). :* X-Men Classic 72, Standard comic size reprint series; Cover price: $1.25 (US). Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 Category:1983/Comic issues Category:April, 1983/Comic issues